


Something Is Missing

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Negative Thoughts, Prositution, Rape, Suicide, compensated dating, horrendously toxic Naegami, let's torture naegi now, which I will expand on later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Naegi understands,but he doesn’t want to. He’s only doing this because there’s no other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely my favourite to do other than My Summer Love Romance,and this also takes first place in "Most Mess Up" fanfic in this series. That kinda says a lot about me. Naegi is also my favourite. I love seeing my son suffer.
> 
> aNYWAYS.
> 
>  
> 
> Original comments:
> 
>  
> 
> Characters: Naegi Makoto,Togami Byakuya,Naegi Komaru (mentioned),Ishimaru Kiyotaka
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT read this if you cannot handle the following:
> 
> -> Vivid descriptions of rape/non-consensual sex  
> -> Prostitution + compensated dating  
> -> Suicide  
> -> Very.VERY toxic Naegami  
> -> Negative/cynical thoughts  
> -> Naegi suffering in general
> 
> I actually had this one ready for months,then I decided to re-write it to make it more horrific than it already was. Either way,this one happens after Concluding Letter,if you need to know. This is also way more gruesome/grotseque than Late Letters already was,so… Happy reading!

It feels strange and disgusting,so disgusting. Naegi wants to run away. Run far,far away from here. From Hope’s Peak,from his classmates,from his family,far,far away from Japan–

Far away from debt.

Togami waves the yen bills in front of Naegi’s face. It’s a painful reminder of what he has to do. 

What he needs to do. 

What he must do. 

No matter what.

 

_“I will free you from debt if you do this one simple task. Even a plebian such as yourself understands that,don’t you?”_

He understands,but he doesn’t want to. He’s only doing this because there’s no other way. But he doesn’t want to do this,doesn’t need to do this,doesn’t want to do it,doesn’t need to do it,there must be a simpler way, **there must be a–**

He shrieks loudly at the pain. The sting reaching from the lower part of his body and spreading all the way up to his spine. He feels the blood dripping,the stinging steadily becoming worse by the second and yet becoming much more numb as the minutes go by.

He counts the minutes.

 

_Ten,twenty,thirty,forty._

His face is sticky and sweaty and so is his lower body,but his job is not done yet,will never be done,he has to do this for Komaru’s sake,and as he’s practically choked to death,he counts once more.

 

_Fifty,sixty,seventy._

The pain is still not over yet. Only a bit longer,a bit longer,he tells himself. He wonders if time would go faster for him if he prayed hard enough,and he counts once more,but no,those footsteps–

No,no,not more of them. It was supposed to be just _him_ and _Togami_. Why,why, **no–**

_One hundred,a hundred and ten,hundred and three?_

He can’t count anymore,the pain is overwhelming all of his senses. His body is aching and he wants to rest so badly,wants to get a nice shower and a light snack and to lie in bed. But dreams don’t come true for prostitutes. At least,not for one like him.

 

_A hundred and twenty,a hundred and twenty-three,a hundred and thirty-four._

He can’t count properly but he only hopes that it would end soon. Quick and swift. If only for his sake.

And he pledges that he’ll never,never have to do this sort of thing again after this.

 

 

It happens again.

_And again._

**_And again._ **

Debts are never paid in full.

Naegi is never paid in full.

Komaru is still at home,but who knows if she’ll disappear one day.

Naegi is the class pet.

_It’s a neverending cycle._

 

 

It was only one fine day,just one fine day,when the truth spread to Ishimaru,too.   
Ishimaru Kiyotaka. 

  
Super High School Level Moral Compass…  
Super High School Level Monitor?  
…Super High School Level whatever. Naegi gave up awhile ago and figured that Ishimaru had _several_ titles to his name.

 

“So you have been engaging in…” Ishimaru pauses and holds his breath,almost as though he’s trying to calm himself down,preventing himself from shouting at a beloved classmate. In fact,it’s softer than usual,isn’t it? It must be.

“Compensated dating. And prostitution. Yes.” Naegi says it firmly and without a stutter. It’s the truth,and he won’t deny it at this point. It’s the whole truth,in its complete,raw form.

“You realise, that this is…”

“Completely illegal and shameful to my family name. Yes.”

 

Ishimaru stays quiet for awhile as he studies Naegi’s face. Calm,quiet,observant. Naegi knows that he’s trying to see if there is any fear,anger,or any other negative emotion.

 

 

But all that shows on Naegi’s face is a blank yet dirtied blackboard. Waiting to be written on,but refusing to accept that the chalk on it is there. Not refusing– accepting,but refusing to show. Showing only to those who he trusts,but giving up and showing anyways to anyone who bugs him.

It’s like a face of despair.

 

“Please wait here,” Ishimaru asks him,hoping beyond hope that Naegi will choose to stay put,and not to run away. But as soon as he leaves the classroom,he hears the windows opened up.

 

And when Ishimaru turns back,it’s already too late. Naegi is gone,out of the window,plunging to his death from the third storey.

Even as Ishimaru runs as quick as he can with the faint hope in his heart that he’ll grab his hand somehow,it never happens.

 

Naegi is already on the ground.

His neck is snapped.

But he looks happy.

Why does he look happy?

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

_…Why?_

 

 

 

  
Ishimaru could only stand there in silence,before the loud wails of despair filled the emptiness of the classroom and caught the attention of the teachers.


End file.
